


Lustful Night

by Lovely_Dove



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Dove/pseuds/Lovely_Dove





	Lustful Night

He pulled his knife out. “Now, love, as much as I love you in that dress, I want you out of it for what we are going to do.” He reached up and cut the fabric away, leaving me just in a corset. He came up and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He bit my bottom lip and pulled on it slightly. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth. I grinded my hips against his growing arousal. He moaned into my mouth. “My god, love.” I giggled. He backed up and cut most of the skirts. “Do you want this?”  
“Yes.” I breathed. “Yes, Jacob, please.”  
He smiled his sly smiled and slid his hand up my skirts. I moaned as his fingers found my entrance. He pushed his finger in and I moaned. “You’re so beautiful.” He said, crashing his lips into mine. He increased the pace and slid another finger into me. My face contorted in pleasure. “OH, love.” He moaned. I felt a slow but steady tightening in my lower abdomen. Just before I was going to get my release, he stopped.  
“Jacob.” I whined.   
“Hush now, love.” He said softly. “You’ll get it soon enough.”  
He cut the corset away and his mouth trailed from my collar bone down to my breast. I moaned and arched my back. Jacob chuckled and bit down slightly. “Oh god.” I moaned. He switched to the other beast. “Jacob, I-“  
He shut me up by pressing his erection against my wet entrance. “How badly do you want it?”  
My brain was so overwhelmed with please that all I could do was moan loudly.   
He broke away from my breast and lowered his pants. He lined up and slowly pushed into me. He moaned loudly which turned me on even more. He threw his head back in ecstasy. “My god, love. I may cum just like this.”  
“Move.” I whined after he stayed there for a moment. He obliged instantly. The only sounds were skin meeting skin and our collective moaning. “I’m gonna-“  
I was cut off by the feeling of hot liquid filing me up. That pushed me over the edge. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting. He sighed my name. “You know I love you, right?”  
“Yes, and I love you.”  
We fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms..


End file.
